eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1152 (3 July 1995)
Synopsis There's something in the post for Bianca and unexpected news reaches the Fowlers when Pauline returns from her trip to the USA. Ruth worries that Kathy and Phil behave awkwardly when she tries to visit baby Ben. There are sinister goings-on in the playground, as Carol discovers on a visit with Billy and Martin. Mark and Ruth discuss Pauline's return - the aeroplane is delayed so she will be back later that evening. Pauline also has a surprise for them, she says. Mark and Ruth hope that it's Michelle's early return because their finances will not cover the mortgage by themselves until her planned return. Kathy is looking after Ben at home now - she asks Phil to rig up the baby alarm which Grant gave them so that she can hear Ben from the kitchen. She also says she'll call Dr Legg to give him a check-up. Phil tells her he's paid off the 7 grand, and there's now only the Trading Standards hearing later this week, and the whole business will be over. He promises he won't be doing any more dodgy resprays, so that pleases Kathy. However, he still needs to make a living so he goes off to work. Ruth sees Phil and asks him if she can visit Ben. Phil is very cool and says it's a bad time for Kathy at the moment as she's called Dr Legg. Ruth ignores this and visits anyway. Kathy is offhand and not keen on her seeing Ben, so Ruth apologises again for the way she handed in her notice, and Kathy says she knows why. Ruth is furious and says Grant promised to keep it quiet. Kathy says that Ben was very ill, so he had to tell them. Ruth asks who else they have told, and Kathy says the doctors, of course. Ruth says she hopes they put her straight. And she's really missed Ben, and needs the money so if Kathy needs a babysitter. Kathy says yes, but she still feels concerned about Ben and is not prepared to let Ruth look after him again, however irrational this is. in any case, she is going to stay at home to look after him as she's feeling rather obsessed with at the moment. Ruth says it's understandable, any mother would be. Kathy doesn't admit that she told Ted, but asks Ruth who else knows. Ruth says it's just Pauline and Michelle and Grant. (She's presumably disowned her own family and forgotten about them.) Ruth goes to the Vic and asks Grant why he told Kathy. Grant says the baby was very ill and he was protecting his family, and she would do the same, but he won't tell anyone else. Ruth says sarcastically "Oh is that another promise?" Grant offers her a drink on the house. Mark turns up and tells her Pauline is arriving shortly so he's left a note saying they are here, and they can just about afford an orange juice or water. Grant gives them the drinks, and Mark says "What did we do to deserve that?" Ruth is very pissed off and says nothing. David attempts to talk to Joe, and makes the mistake of bringing up some ancient occasion when he took his kids out. Joe points out that he let them down, and had to go back for some meeting instead of doing what the kids wanted. David says he's sorry that he hasn't made a good job of it so far, but he's trying to put it right. He calls Lorraine to try to get Joe to go back to her, and she's coming down again. Cindy talks to him and asks what he's doing about it all, and he says that when he tries to send Joe back to his mother, Joe thinks he's trying to get rid of him. Cindy says "But you are?" David isn't too happy about the whole situation. Sarah is in the café with Joe and Alistair comes in, so Joe makes a very hasty exit. Sarah goes after him, and bumps into David who asks her what's going on. She says that he was upset last night when she took him to her Christian meeting, and it was probably about Karen. David advises her to leave him to calm down. Bianca opens Ricky's mail and finds the divorce has come through. She goes to talk to David and says she's confused about the whole thing and can't decide what to do, especially with Ricky away and she's missing him. She asks him what she should do about marrying Ricky. David says is she asking him what to do? She says yes, so David says that even though he hasn't seen eye-to-eye with Ricky in the past, he'd say this if it were anyone, she's not even 19 yet and if she gets tied down with marriage, then there'll be kids and once she's got them, they're a big responsibility... Bianca looks rather incredulously at him at this point! He smiles and says "Well, exactly." Carol is looking after Martin with Billy until Pauline returns and she takes them to the playground in the Square. Billy comes back saying look what he found and holding a very large syringe. Carol is in a total panic and says "Did either of you touch the sharp end or prick yourselves? Come on.. I'm taking you down to casualty." They say no, so it's not really a problem. She returns, tells Alan in the café, where he's listening to the incredibly awful band that he's allowed to play there. She asks what's going on, and Alan pretends it was just an audition. However, Sanjay asks her what she thinks of the entertainment. She tells Alan the hospital said it was OK, the kids had had tetanus already and could have had hepatitis jabs but since they hadn't touched the needle, it wasn't necessary. Pauline turns up at home, looking very smart in a just-ironed linen-look jacket, which was most unrealistic if she's supposed to have spent the last 10 hours sitting on a transatlantic flight, and the previous 8 waiting at an airport. Felix visits and tells her about his efforts to locate his family. Pauline says she hopes it'll work out, and he says he knows it's a very long shot, but he has to try. Nigel and Sanjay are still plotting the 70's night at the club. The barman seems to be acting very suspiciously, but Sanjay doesn't notice. He's told that he can keep the door takings and the club will be happy with the bar takings if it's successful, but he has to arrange a DJ and promotion. He's still wondering what to do about the money, and Nigel goes to his house discussing it all. Nigel says "Can't you ask Gita again?" Gita appears from another room nowhere and says "Did I hear my name?" Nigel says "errr.. I was just admiring the flowers Sanjay bought you." Pauline goes over to the Vic and sees Mark and Ruth. They ask her if she's by herself, as they're hoping Michelle will have come home with her. She says yes, of course. Mark says "So what was this surprise?" Pauline drops the bombshell that Michelle is getting married in America. Mark and Ruth are extremely disappointed. She shows them pictures of the baby and also shows it to Grant as he's serving them. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mark Monero as Steve *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Gina Cameron as Lesley McManus *Jane Slaughter as Tracey *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes